Advertising content may be presented to users of mobile communication devices when the users employ functions of the device such as internet access, gaming, or other sponsored applications. Devices capable of displaying this sort of advertising content may include mobile phones, portable digital assistants, tablets, and laptop computers. The advertising content may include videos, still images, links to offers or discounts at a particular vendor, or to a chain or subsidiary of a particular vendor. The advertisements may vary based on the type and size of the advertisement that can be inserted into the content. Selecting specific users to send advertisements based on the characteristics of those users, for example the age of the users or the income level of the users, may be referred to as targeting users and the advertisements sent to those selected users may be referred to as targeted ads. Advertisements may be sent to a user or target based on demographic or behavioral information about the user, and advertisements may be sent to targets as a part of an advertisement campaign. A target for an advertisement campaign may be selected from a group of people based on an increased probability that the target will respond to the advertisement campaign.